Die Rueckkehr der Saiyajins
by GokouSSJ
Summary: Freezer und seine Bande halten es in der Hoelle nicht mehr aus, daher entschließen sie sich abzuhauen, um sich an bestimmten Personen zu rechen. Aber da gibt es auch die Sayajins, die genau wie sie in der Hoelle schmoren. Wieso sind sie wieder am Leben un


**Die Rueckkehr der saiyajins**

* * *

Die FF spielt sich 7 Jahre nach DBGT ab.

Songoku hat die Dragonballs absorbiert und lebt jetzt im Jenseits mit Meister Kaio auf dem Planeten Dai. Er hat auch seine ursprüngliche Form, also seinen ausgewachsenen Körper, wieder. Auf diesem Planeten, dem Planeten Dai, leben die besten Kämpfer im Universum. Da ist auch ein Palast in dem der Dai Kaio lebt. Er gilt als der stärkste Mann im Universum, aber wir wissen ja dass das nicht mal im Geringsten stimmt. So wie der mit dem Weißen Haaren und mit dem Radio durch die Gegend rum rennt ähnelt er einem Irren, der aus einem Altersheim entflohen ist. Aber was kann man da schon machen?Songoku ist es dort sehr langweilig ( Wer könnte ihm das verübeln?). Er hat keine ernstzunehmenden Gegner und das Essen ist auch nicht vom Feinsten. Jeden Tag schlägt er sich den Bauch mit den Gelben Wolken voll und noch immer ist er nicht Saat (Und dass obwohl er Tod ist! ). Meister Kaio's Witze sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren, in der Hölle gibt es auch keinen Ärger und zum allen Übel hat schon seit Ewigkeiten kein Turnier stadtgefunden.

* * *

Inzwischen in der Hölle

Es war heiß, verdammt heiß. Überall in dieser Welt waren kleine Feuerspuckende Vulkane. Hier und dort sprudelte heißes Wasser hervor, das jedoch nicht trinkbar war. In dieser Dürre war es einigen tatsächlich gelungen sich an diese höllische Hitze zu gewöhnen. Diese waren jedoch verlorene Seelen, die dazu verdammt waren auf Ewigkeit in der Hölle zu schmoren. Ja, das war sie, die Hölle.

Weit und breit wohin das Auge sehen konnte war niemand zu sehen. Dieses Gebiet war so was wie die Vorhölle. Hier waren keine Seelen, nur ein kleines Häuschen. In dem Haus war ein Büro. Dort saß eine merkwürdige Gestallt. Es war der Höllendirektor Ferox. Er blätterte sein Buch durch und schloss es. Anscheinend war es ihm ziemlich langweilig. Er sah durchs Fenster hinaus auf die dunklen Berge hinauf. Dann sah er wieder in sein Buch und begann zu lesen.

Nicht weit von hier entfernt, in einer anderen Dimension der Hölle, waren vier Gestallten gerade dabei die Dimensionswand zu durchbrechen. Es handelte sich um uns wohlbekannte Personen: Freezer, Cell, Boo und Bebi.

Freezer: „Noch 'ne Minute und wir sind draußen."

Cell: „Na dann mal los! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

Er schleuderte die riesige Energiekugel auf die durchsichtige Wand.

Boo: „Wisst ihr eigentlich wo wir suchen müssen?"

Bebi: „Na klar! Wir haben es von dem Wächter erfahren."

Freezer: „Eigentlich wissen wir nicht wenn das eigentlich stimmt. Dieser Wächter war sehr stur und wir mussten es aus ihm heraus quetschen, also könnte er auch gelogen haben."

Cell: „Nein das glaub ich nicht. Er hat sicher die Wahrheit gesagt."

Boo: „Na hoffen wir's."

Nach einer Minute, wie es schon Freezer gesagt hat, war die Mauer durchbrochen und sie konnten entfliehen. Sie flogen von einer Dimension zur nächsten und in einer Viertelstunde waren sie angekommen.

Freezer: „Wir sind da."

Boo: „Na wurde auch Zeit."

Sie landeten auf dem staubigen Fußboden und gingen zu einer großen Höhle. Den Eingang versperrte eine große Tür. Freezer zerstörte sie mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand und sie riss in Tausend Stücke.

Jemand kam heraus und sagte mit tiefer Stimme:

„Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr hier zu suchen?"

Cell antwortete: „Wir kommen wegen den Bluestar Dragonballs. Gebt sie uns und wir lassen Gnade weilten."

Daraufhin hörte man mehrere Stimmen die anfingen laut zu lachen. Hinter den Man der im Eingang stand traten drei Männer hervor:

„Wenn ihr die Dragonballs wollt musst ihr erst an uns vorbei. Und das ihr uns besiegt ist eher unwahrscheinlich, also macht einen Abgang." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die Männer um und wollten gerade in die Höhle gehen, als Freezer seine Hand ausstreckte und mit dem Finger auf die Männer zielte. Er traf sie alle und sie fielen leblos zu Boden.

Freezer: „Sie haben nicht Lebewohl gesagt."

Auf den Gesichtern der anderen machte sich ein weites Grinsen breit.

Sie traten hinein und da stand ein großer Tisch. Auf dem stand so was wie eine Truhe. Freezer ging zu der Kiste und machte sie auf. Auf einmal war ein helles Licht zu sehen. In der Truhe befanden sich sieben gelbe Kugeln mit blauen Sternen auf ihnen.

„Na endlich! Ha, ha, ha... Bald sind wir wieder am Leben!" freute sich Cell.

„Und dann rechen wir uns an Songoku." Sprach Bebi seine Gedanken aus.

„Aber erst mal müssen wir Songoku's Familie finden. Wenn wir die als Geiseln haben wird es ein leichtes Spiel mit Songoku fertig zu werden." Sagte Freezer.

„Na dann mal los! Wie bringt man die Dinger dazu Wünsche zu erfühlen?" fragte Boo.

Freezer: „Wartet, ich glaube der Wächter stotterte so etwas wie: Drache erscheine und erfühle uns unsere Wünsche!"

Die Bluestar Dragonballs leuchteten und fingen an sich zu drehen. Ein helles Licht durchbrach die Hölle und ein winziger Drache erschien. Er war Blau und hatte einen roten Schwanz. Seine Augen waren Gelb und er hatte ein Glöckchen um den Hals befestigt. Er sah bescheuert aus.

Boo: „Ich glaube, der Kerl hat uns veräppelt."

Cell: „Glaub ich nicht. Er hatte zu große Angst um das zu wagen."

Bebi: „Las es uns rausfinden."

Der Drache sah sie an und er fing an zu lachen: „Ha, ha, ha, hi, hi, hi, ho, he, he, wie zum Teufel seht ihr denn aus?"

Freezer, Cell, Boo und Bebi sahen sich verwundert an und Bebi fing an:

„Wir wollen das du uns drei Wünsche erfüllst!"

Der Drache: „Nichts da! Ich erfühle nur 2 Wünsche und den letzten erfühle ich mir selbst! Aber erst mal musst ihr beweisen das ihr auch meiner würdigt seid!"

Boo: „Das ist ja nicht zu fassen! Nur zwei Wünsche!"

Freezer: „Und wenn schon. Zwei reichen völlig aus."

Bebi: „Ach ja?"

Cell: „Na klar! Erstmall wünschen wir uns wieder ins Leben zurück und der zweite, ehm,..."

Er dachte nach und Freezer beendete den Satz:

„ Mit dem Zweiten machen wir unsere Auren nicht spürbar."

Boo, der schwer von begriff war:

„Du bist ja total durchgeknallt! Was sollen wir den mit dem bezwecken?"

Bebi ging ein Licht auf: „So kann uns Songoku nicht spüren und wir können unsere Pläne verwirklichen!"

Cell drehte sich zum Drachen und sagte: „Also, unser erster Wunsch..."

Der Drache schüttelte seinen Kopf und hob seinen Finger: „Bevor ich euch die Zwei Wünsche erfühle, müsst ihr mich zum Lachen bringen!" Er sah zu ihnen rüber und grinste. Er hatte wohl die selbe Macke wie Meister Kaio.

Freezer sah Cell erwartungsvoll an.

Cell: „Was?"

Die anderen sahen Cell auch an.

Cell: „Ihr denkt doch nicht... Nein, ich mach das nicht!"

Bebi: „Du hast als einziger das Blut von den Erdlinken und den Saiyajins in dir. Also mach das beste daraus."

Cell: „Das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen! Ich glaub's einfach nicht!"

Freezer: „Komm schon. Du weißt wie wichtig das ist. Du hast ja so was wie 'ne Akte in deinem Kopf oder?"

Cell: „Ja schon, aber..."

Weiter kam er nicht den Freezer schubste ihn nach vorne:

„Lass dir was einfallen. Na los!"

Cell sagte gar nichts mehr er sah wütend Freezer an und dachte nach. ‚Was soll ich denn machen? Mir fällt nichts ein. Ich bin doch kein Hofnarr! Nein, das mach ich nicht!'

„Ihr könnt das vergessen! Ich tue es nicht!" Er setzte sich auf einem Felsen und verschränkte die Arme.

Freezer: „Na schön. Hey Drache! Lass dir was anderes einfallen! Wir können keine Witze erzählen!"

Der Drache sah sie enttäuscht an: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ihr seid ja ein langweiliger Haufen! Wenn ihr keinen Witz kennt, dann müsst ihr euch anders beweisen. Und zwar in einem Quiz!"

Freezer, Cell, Boo, Bebi gleichzeitig: „WAS!"

Drache: „JA! Ich stelle euch drei Fragen und die müsst ihr richtig beantworten!"

Freezer: „Na gut! Wir haben sowieso keine andere Wahl! Schieß los!"

Freezer, Cell, Bebi und Boo sahen zu dem Drachen und konzentrierten sich.

Der Drache: „HA, HA, HA, he, he, hi, ...Die ist gut!"

Die anderen konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen. Der Drache verscheißert sie!

Cell: „Wird's bald?"

Der Drache: „Die erste Frage lautet: Was ist der unterschied zwischen Cell und Freezer?"

Freezer und Cell fielen um und Bebi und Boo sahen sich fragend an.

Freezer: „WAS IST DEN DAS FÜR EIN SCHEIß?"

Cell: „Der Unterschied ist, das ich von den Saiyajins etwas Intelligenz abbekommen hab und Freezer nicht. Also, Klartext: Ich bin doof, aber Freezer ist noch doofer."

Das hat er selenruhig rausgerückt und zuckte dabei nichtmall mit der Wimper. (Wenn er überhaupt eine hat?)

Freezer sah ihn entgeistert an, Boo hat's die Sprache verschlagen und Bebi kniff sich einmall ins Gesicht, um zu sehen ob er nur träumt.

Der Drache fing an zu lachen und sah Cell an: „Du hast soeben die Erste Frage richtig beantwortet. Glückwunsch!"

Freezer: „Wo hast du denn den Scheiß aufgeschnappt?"

Cell: „Ich hab einen der Wächter belauscht wie er sich mit einem anderen unterhielt und hab das gehört."

Bebi, der sah, wie wütend Freezer geworden ist, sprach:

„Na wenigstens haben wir die erste Frage beantwortet. Wie heißt die Nächste, Drache?"

Der Drache: „Die Zweite ist..."

* * *

So, bis zum naechsten Mal! 


End file.
